Aeroportation
Aeroportation is the ability to teleport via air and winds. Characters *Delly Leeg possesses this ability naturally. *Finley Parkman will also have this ability naturally. *Mick Sanchez-Hawkins will have this ability naturally. *Seiji Nakamura will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Delly Leeg' Using this ability, Delly can teleport via strong air currents. Therefore, she can teleport when there are strong winds, but not when the air is still. She will begin moving rapidly, and the air movements will centre around her, before both vanish. The same will occur when she teleports in. Delly manifested this ability when she teleported in the street. 'Finley Parkman' Finley will be able to teleport using strong winds and air movements. When she chooses to do so, the winds will begin intensifying and surrounding her, until they block her from sight completely, and then she will be teleported to her new location. She will not be able to time travel using this ability. Neither will she be able to create the necessary conditions, meaning that she won't be able to teleport if it isn't windy enough. However, she will be able to take others with her if they are in contact with her, and she will also be able to send other people away without teleporting herself. 'Mick Sanchez-Hawkins' Mick will be able to teleport using air movements if the air is windy enough. He will not be able to teleport if the air is still, or if it is only a slight breeze. When he uses this ability, he will think of a place and the air currents will begin focusing upon him, surrounding him and intensifying. They will hide him from sight entirely and he will then teleport away, appearing in the new place in a similar manner. For years, he will only be able to teleport himself, but he will later learn to take others with him, and even send them away without moving himself though he will need physical contact in both cases. 'Seiji Nakamura' This ability will enable Seiji to teleport via strong gusts of wind. When he uses the ability, the winds will suddenly focus around him, surrounding him entirely, and he will vanish then reappear at a new location which he would have been visualising at the time. Since he needs this visualisation, he will have to have been there before or at least seen a photograph or heard a vivid description of the place. His ability will not work if the wind is not strong enough. He will be capable of teleporting with passengers, but won't be able to send others without travelling himself unless he is augmented. Similar Abilities *Flaming is the ability to teleport via the medium of fire *Electroportation is the ability to teleport through electricity *Hydroportation is the ability to teleport via water *Air mimicry is the ability to mimic air *Aerokinesis, elementokinesis and elementas can all manipulate air *Time and space manipulation, jumping, glowing, glimmering and location manipulation can all travel through time and space *Time travelling and temporal jumping can travel through time *Teleportation, transportation, spatial manipulation and orbing can travel instantaneously through space Category:Abilities